


Phantom Traveler- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part two of season 1 episode 4.





	Phantom Traveler- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part two of season 1 episode 4.

“Hi, we’re here to see Max Jaffey. We have some questions for him.” You held up your badge and the woman sitting behind the desk smiled and nodded.

“Right, follow me and I will lead you to him.” You and the Winchesters followed her through some doors and made some turns but finally stopped when coming to a glass sliding door, facing a garden where you saw about a dozen patients hanging out.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Sam smiled at the woman.

“No problem.” You opened the door and walked outside, immediately zeroing in on Max. He was walking with a cane.

“Mr. Jaffey?” You asked as you walked closer to him. You caught his attention and he looked at you then back at Sam and Dean who were unusually quiet. “We’re with Homeland Security and we would like to ask you a few questions about Flight 2485.”

“I don’t understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security.” He said confused.

“Right, some new information has come up. So, if you could just answer a couple questions…” Dean asked. With a nod from Max, Sam spoke up.

“Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything… unusual?”

“Like what?” You knew he knew something but it was your job to figure it out.

“Strange lights, weird noises, maybe, voices,” Dean said.

“No, nothing.” You knew that was a lie because he checked himself in here for a reason.

“Mr. Jaffey, you check yourself in here, correct?” You asked him. Max nodded but looked a little nervous. “May I ask why?”

“I was a little stressed; I survived a plane crash.” Max shrugged.

“Uh huh, and that’s what terrified you? That’s what you were afraid of?” Dean leaned in a bit.

“I… I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Max was getting nervous and when people got nervous, they hid things.

“Mr. Jaffey, please. The other people may not have believed you but that doesn’t mean we will. I promise that whatever you tell us, we won’t think you’re crazy.” You said in a soft voice. You didn’t want to intimidate him.

“There was… this—man and, uh, he had these… eyes—these, uh… black eyes and I saw him—or I  _thought_  I saw him…” Max stuttered and tried to piece the puzzle in his brain.

“What?” Dean asked.

“He opened the emergency exit. But that’s… that’s impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There’s something like two tons of pressure on that door.” You furrowed your brows together and looked at Sam who looked at Dean.

“This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?” Sam asked Max carefully.

“What are you, nuts?” Max scoffed. You rolled your eyes softly and looked away. “He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me.” You nodded and looked at Dean.

“Well, I appreciate you taking the time to talk to us but I think it’s time to go.” You knew that if the conversation went on, nothing good would come out of it; just wasted time and you needed that time for other people.

“Sure, no problem,” Max said, watching the three of you walk away. With a smile, you passed by the woman at the front desk and outside where the guards were. You gave them a polite smile and got into the Impala, Sam, and Dean fresh on your tail.

“Okay, next person?” Dean sighed.

“George Phelps, well his wife. His house was the next town over near Copy Jack.” You said from the backseat. Dean nodded, staring his beloved car and driving off to where he thought you meant. He thought correctly because the address he pulled up as was the address on your paper.

“Hmm, man, I don’t care how strong you are,” Dean started to say as you got out of the car with them. “Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight.”

“Not if you’re human. But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form.” Sam replied with.  _Maybe this is a demon. I’ve hunted them before with John and Dean._ You didn’t say that out loud, thinking it was best to keep your mouth shut.

“Does that look like a creature’s lair to you?” Dean scoffed and pointed to the perfect, ordinary house. You shrugged and walked up the steps to the front door and knocked. A woman, presumably Mrs. Phelps, answered the door with a confused look.

“Hi, Mrs. Phelps, we are from Homeland Security and we’d like to ask you a couple of questions.” You held up your badge, Sam, and Dean doing the same.

“Oh, um, sure, come on in.” She opened the door wider and walked further into her house, expecting you to follow her. You did and ended up in her living room, sitting on stiff chairs, listening to her speak.

“This is your late husband?” Sam asked, looking at a picture of a middle-aged man.

“Yes, that was my George.” Mrs. Phelps sniffled.

“You said he was a dentist?” Dean asked, looking at her.

“Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver,” There was a pause before she spoke again. “Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…” She looked like she was about to cry and you knew that you should be the one to talk to her. You were always empathetic. Maybe that was why you had nightmares about monsters for so long when it never happened to Dean.

“How long were you married?” You asked.

“13 years.” She sighed sadly.

“In all that time, did you ever notice anything… strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?” You bit your lip. Mrs. Phelps looked as if she might have something and you looked hopeful for a moment but then she spoke.

“Well… uh, he had acid reflux, if that’s what you mean.” You nodded and looked at Dean and Sam who got up.

“Thank you for your time. If you have any more information that might pop up, please let us know.” You wrote your number down and left her house, sighing.

“Well, that was a bust.”

“I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn’t make any sense.” Sam scratched his jaw.

“A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage.” Dean declared.

“Oh, boys, if we have to act the part, we need to look the part. The Government won’t take us seriously if we look like this. Time to play dress up.” You giggled, ignoring Dean’s groans and got in the car.

“We passed some stores on the way here and I think they had some suits there,” Sam stated. Dean started the car with a huff but drove off without a word. He parked fairly close to the stores and you got out, looking at the Winchesters.

“Okay, you guys go get suited up and I’ll manage to find something for myself.” You left them without another word, finding a store that had a good selection of professional clothing. It took some time but you bought a grey pencil skirt with a white button-up shirt. You looked at yourself in the mirror and threw your hair back, thinking it looked better like that. You purchased some nude pumps and you knew your outfit was complete.

You walked out to the car but didn’t see the boys there. They were probably still in the shop, getting fitted. If there were women inside, it would take a while because you have to admit, they’ve got great bodies. You held the bag that contained your clothes and reached inside the car to put them in the backseat. The car was a low car and so you had to bend down a lot to get it in there.

“Holy shit.” You heard a familiar voice say. You got up and turned towards the boys who were finally done.

“Damn, Winchesters, you clean up nicely.” You smiled and walked to them, taking your time.

“You look amazing.” Dean complimented you.

“Thank you,” You reached up and fixed Sam’s collar for him. “But I always look like this. You’re just too busy to notice.” You smiled at Sam and moved over to Dean, fixing his tie that got a little messy, due to him moving around a lot.

“Oh, I notice.” Dean flirted with you. You blushed slightly. This was how it always went with you two. You two would flirt with each other but nothing would ever happen because you were afraid to admit your feelings to one another.

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road.” You walked back to the car and got inside, all three of you trying to get comfortable in the tight clothing. Once Dean was comfortable, he started the car and checked to make sure it was safe before pulling into traffic. The time it took to get to the warehouse was nothing and soon you were showing IDs to the guards who let you in without a second thought.

Dean reached into his suit and pulled out his EMF radar and plugged in headphones to listen to it privately.

“What is that?” Sam looked at his brother, scrunching his face up.

“It’s an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies.” Dean stated.

“Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Because that’s what I made it out of. It’s homemade.” Dean grinned like it was an accomplishment.

“I helped.” You giggled quietly.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Sam said unimpressed. Dean’s grin faltered and you rolled your eyes.

“Guys, we don’t have much time to do this.” Dean nodded, walking around and looked at the wreckage. He was waving his EMF meter over everything but when he came to the door handle, it went off like crazy.

“Check out the door handle.” He said, putting away his device. The door handle had some sort of yellow substance on it so the logical thing to do is scratch it and smell it; which he did.

“What is it?” You asked from behind them.

“One way to find out.” Sam took out a switch blade and scraped some of the yellow dust into a plastic bag. You heard shouting come into hearing distance and your eyes widened.

“Guys, we have to move, now.” You and the boys rushed as fast as you could through a door to which you didn’t enter from. As soon as you shut the door, you heard guys yelling from the room in which you were just in. You ran with the boys and hid behind a building when you thought it was safe.

You peeked around the corner and saw a tall fence with barbed wire on top. You and the brothers started walking casually as if nothing happened but when an alarm started blaring, that is when you guys booked it. You rushed to the gate, not knowing how you would get over but Dean was way ahead of you. He threw his suit jacket over the top and held out his hands.

“Get on, sweetheart. I’ll help you over.” You didn’t want to argue so you stepped into his laced hands and he heaved you over. You used his jacket to soften your blow at the top and you threw your heels off, jumping to the ground. You winced at the pain but grabbed your shoes and looked at Sam and Dean. Dean climbed over after you and grabbed his jacket.

“Well, these monkey suits do come in handy,” Dean smirked. Sam shook his head and did the exact same thing. You ran off to the car, getting in and driving off without a second glance at the place. At least you got what you wanted. You put your foot down on the floor of the car but winced when pain shot up your leg.

“You okay there, sweetheart?” Dean asked you.

“Yeah, I think I sprained my ankle. Remind me to never jump from fences without shoes on.” You sighed, rubbing your ankle which seemed to ease the pain a bit.

“Yeah, why did you take them off?” Sam asked. Sometimes, men could be so clueless.

“You honestly expect me to jump that high off a fence and onto these?” You held up the heels and he shook his head. “That’s what I thought.”


End file.
